happy halloween !
by p'tite-Najoua-14
Summary: se rappelant quelques bons souvenirs, Milo regrette parfois le temps où il était encore enfant. Camus décide de lui remonter le morale. et si tous les chevaliers l'aidaient ?... en ce 31 octobre, l'amitié règne.


_**Happy halloween :**_

_- Arrête de bouger Saga ! _Grogna Shaka. _Si ça continue, je vais t'en mettre là où il faut pas._

_- Mais j'ai rien demandé, moi, je voulais même pas me déguiser. Je devais vous accompagner pour éviter que vous vous perdiez dans les rues, pas réclamer des bonbons aussi. Et pourquoi je dois m'habiller en loup-garou ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, ça te va très bien, _rit la petite vierge._ Le loup-garou qui nous hurle dessus car nous faisons soi-disant des bêtises depuis une semaine, je trouve que ça te va à merveille !_

Derrière le gémeau, Mü et Aldébaran riaient à la blague qu'avait lancé Shaka. Sauf que ce n'était pas une blague... quoique, le futur gardien du sixième temple dut reconnaitre que c'était assez drôle.

Aujourd'hui, le 31 octobre, chaque futur chevalier s'était déguisé sous les yeux amusés de leurs maîtres, qui devaient avouer que ça commençait à devenir marrant. En effet, les plus jeunes avaient réussi à convaincre les plus âgés de se déguiser et d'aller réclamer des bonbons dans les rues de Rodario. Mü était habillé en bélier, Aldébaran en vache, Saga en loup-garou, Kanon en fantôme, Angelo en zombi, Aiolia en momie, Shaka en mort faucheuse, Milo en Frankenstein, Aiolios en squelette, Shura en chèvre, Camus en vampire et Aphrodite en démon. Les gémeaux, le cancer, le sagittaire, le capricorne et le poisson avaient été forcés par Shion d'accompagner les gamins, et après beaucoup de grommellements, les plus âgés étaient tous aussi excités que leurs cadets.

Seuls Milo et Camus ne se souciaient pas de leurs compagnons. Ils étaient occupés à... Shion fronça les sourcils. Mais où...? Le grand pope s'avança vers le petit Frankenstein et le petit vampire.

_- Puis-je savoir où vous avez trouvé tous ces bonbons ?_

Le petit scorpion tourna vers lui un petit regard innocent et le petit verseau se cacha derrière son compagnon. Milo lui sourit en mangeant une sucette. Le pope se sentit fondre.

_- On a été les chercher dans la réserve de mon maitre ! Vous en voulez un ?_ Dit le bambin en lui présentant son petit sac.

Trop tard ! Il craqua. Il accepta un bonbon. Puis, il eut une idée. Il leur dit de l'attendre et il disparut derrière un rideau, sous le regard étonné des enfants et des chevaliers d'or. Cinq minutes plus tard, une sorcière apparut et aucun des chevaliers d'or ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les enfants étaient absolument ravis. Le grand pope allait venir chercher des bonbons avec eux. Na na na na nèreuh !

* * *

Devant les photos de leur virée dans la ville en costume, Milo ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'était le bon temps ! Camus, en train de lire dans son fauteuil, voyait le scorpion légèrement déprimé. Il eut une idée. Il se leva, embrassa son amant avec tendresse et sortit en disant qu'il avait une course à faire. Il demanda aux autres de le rejoindre chez Shion et leur demanda un service. Il leur expliqua donc ce qu'il avait en tête. Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

Camus revint chez son compagnon deux heures plus tard, deux paquets en main. Il en tendit un à Milo qui le regardait avec curiosité. Le scorpion découvrit alors un costume de Frankenstein. Il sourit. Son Camus sortit un costume de Dracula de son propre paquet.

- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Les autres nous attendent !

Milo lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant, visiblement heureux.

- Merci merci merci merci mon Camus, t'es vraiment le meilleur.

Et le scorpion alla dans la salle de bain et en ressortit, des cicatrices peintes sur son visage. Ils sortirent de la huitième maison et rejoignirent les autres en bas des marches, habillés de la même façon qu'il y a plus de quinze ans auparavant. En cette nuit d'Halloween, tous les chevaliers d'or firent les fous dans les rues de Rodario et réclamèrent des bonbons, comme les enfants, en faisant mine de lancer des sorts. Frankenstein embrassa Dracula en le remerciant, il était vraiment heureux d'être revenu à la vie avec eux, et surtout avec lui. Cette nuit fut magique !

- Dommage que les bronzes ne soient pas là ! Fit-il.

Plusieurs regards incrédules se tournèrent vers lui.

- Ben oui, on se serait amusé à les déguiser et après on les aurait fait faire n'importe quoi, pour ensuite les abandonner dans le labyrinthe de rues de la ville dans le noir. Et on leur aurait aussi piqué leurs bonbons, évidemment.

Un long blanc suivit sa tirade, qui se transforma en éclat de rire général.

- Sadique ! Fit Camus entre deux éclats de rire.

- Oui, je sais ! (1)

* * *

(1) _petite dédicace à la série abrégée des chevaliers du zodiaque. La huitième maison __**is the best**__ !^^_


End file.
